wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Lungary 2018
|Congeniality=Elsabet Garder |Photogenic=Trischa Neuerbarg |Previous=2017 |Next=2019}} Miss Lungary 2018 was the 72nd Miss Lungary pageant, held on 6 January 2018 at Henlow Arena in Kolna. The show was hosted by Anja Güberdar, Nikolas Hepschbarger, and Ella Barger, while there were performances by Karolina Gibschaus and Anton Bojd. The theme for the year was "Storybook Fairytales". Ella Barger of Darland crowned her successor Anna Bartza of Munbach at the end of the event. Preparation *'26 August 2017:' It is announced by the Miss Lungary Organization that Kolna will host the 2018 competition in Henlow Arena. *'4–5 December 2017:' Contestants arrive in Munbach for pre-pageant activities and training. *'8 December 2017:' Contestants take their official headshots and swimsuit pictures. *'15–20 December 2017:' Contestants go on their international trip to Alfdal. *'19 December 2017:' Contestants take the general knowledge exam. *'21 December 2017:' The results of the general knowledge exam are revealed. *'21 December 2017–2 January 2018:' Contestants return to their homes for Christmas break. *'2 January 2018:' Contestants arrive in Kolna to begin rehearsals and further pageant activities. *'5 January 2018:' Contestants take part in the preliminary interview, one-on-one with the judges. *'6 January 2018:' Miss Lungary 2018 televised competition is held. Overview The theme for Miss Lungary 2018 is Storybook Fairytales. *The competition is opened by the contestants in their state costumes, while Karolina Gibschaus performs the song "Satisfaction". *Cohost and television presenter Nikolas Hepschbarger introduces cohost Anja Güberdar who is Miss Lungary 2004 and the national director of the Miss Lungary Organization. *Hepschbarger and Güberdar introduce the representatives of the jury. *The first group of contestants is introduced – "The East": Miss Halverbach, Miss Munbach, Miss Northwest Veckerland, and Miss Southeast Veckerland. *The first group takes part in the first of four themewear competitions: Enchanted Pixies. *The second group of contestants is introduced – "The West": Miss Darland, Miss Elgerholme, Miss Horvarn, and Miss Warnesster. *The second group takes part in the second of four themewear competitions: Warrior Princesses. *The third group of contestants is introduced – "The North": Miss Comoria, Miss North Dine, Miss Schaussterland, Miss Skaarsland, and Miss South Dine. *The third group takes part in the third of four themewear competitions: Mischievous Witches. *The fourth group of contestants is introduced – "The Centre": Miss Beckhause, Miss Dawtaller, Miss Kavarland, and Miss Kolna. *The fourth group takes part in the fourth of fore themewear competitions: Nature Spirits. *The 17 contestants take part in the one-piece swimsuit competition with an Alice in Wonderland theme. *A video presenting a year in the life of Ella Barger is shown. *The Top 12 is announced by Hepschbarger, Güberdar, and Barger. *The 12 quarterfinalists take part in the evening gown competition. Half of the Top 12 wear green gowns, while half wear brown gowns. *The Top 8 is announced by Hepschbarger, Güberdar, and Barger. *The 8 semifinalists take part in the two-piece swimsuit competition with a Lost City of Atlantis theme. *A video presenting the contestants' trip to Alfdal is shown. *The Top 5 is announced by Hepschbarger, Güberdar, and Barger. *The 5 finalists take part in the final look with a Queens of the Fairy Kingdom theme, while Anton Bojd performs the song "Illuminate". These final look outfits consist of one-piece leotards with large LED light fairy wings, unique for each contestant. *The 5 finalists change into their ball gowns. *The 5 finalists are each asked a final question by a randomly selected member of the jury. *The final walk of Miss Lungary 2017 Ella Barger. *The special awards are handed out. *The final results are announced, with the winner being crowned Miss Lungary 2018. Results § – Prequalified to the Top 12 via the general knowledge exam. Announcement order ;Top 12 # # # # # # # # # # # # ;Top 8 # # # # # # # # ;Top 5 # # # # # Jury Contestants Rankings First cut While on their international trip, the contestants take a general knowledge exam. The exam consists of 20 questions about current events, and contestants are given 30 minutes to complete the exam. Whichever contestant receives the highest score automatically advances to the Top 12, and if there is a tie whichever contestant completes the test fastest moves on. A few days prior to the televised final, the preliminary interview is held. Each contestant stands before the jury one-by-one. They walk in a two-piece swimsuit and an evening gown, and take part in a question-and-answer interview with the jury members. Following this, each jury member awards a score of 1 to 10 for each girl in the categories of interview, evening gown, and swimsuit. Jurors are not allowed to rank the girl from the state they represent. The remainder of the Top 12 is decided via a combination of their preliminary scores and general knowledge exam results. Each member of the Top 12 is assigned a number for the remainder of the competition, corresponding to the order they were called into the Top 12. This number becomes the number that viewers must text in order to vote for the contestant. Second and third cuts The Top 8 is decided through 50% jury vote and 50% public vote. Each jury member awards a score of 1 to 10 to each contestant (besides their own). The points are then added together, and the contestant with the most jury points receives a score of 12 from the jury, the second most receives a score of 11, and so on until the contestant with the lowest score receives only 1 point. If there is a tie, the contestant who received higher scores from individual jurors precedes. The contestant who received the highest amount of votes from the public receives 12 points from the public, the next highest receives 11 points, and so on until the contestant with the lowest amount of votes receives 1 point. The jury and public points are then added together, and the eight contestants with the highest amount of combined points move on. If there is a tie, whoever scored higher with the public precedes. This system is used to select the Top 5 as well. Final cut After the selection of the Top 5, the public is solely responsible for choosing the winner. The results are announced in order from least votes received (4th Runner-Up) to most votes received (Miss Lungary). Special awards Category:Miss Lungary